Timeline (Return of the Dynasty)
(Possibly somewhat inspired by the 2016 onward map game and the Saudi Wars) NOTE: I do not actually believe this will occur; this scenario is simply asking what-if? 2017 * ISIS takes control of all of Iraq excluding Iraqi Kurdistan, which is thereafter recognized as independent by the World community. Millions of Iraqis flee to the new nation. Baghdad is established as the capital of ISIS. The U.S. leaves Iraq. * ISIS invades Jordan. 2018 * Russia enters Syria. 2019 * Boosted by Iraqi weapons and vehicles, ISIS captures Damascus; al-Assad flees to Moscow. * ISIS controls all of Jordan. 2020 * ISIS captures all of Syria excluding Rojava, but begins assaulting the Kurdish province. Rojava pleads with Iraqi Kurdistan to help defend them; Iraqi Kurdistan agrees and sends 10,000 troops to protect Rojava. Russia and the U.S. withdraw from Syria. * The U.S. begins sending weapons to Rojava. * Egypt firmly warns ISIS to stay out of Israel. 2021 * 10,000 ISIS troops, sent to attack Israel, are slaughtered by the IDF upon crossing the Israeli-Jordanian border. * Boko Haram collapses. 2022 * ISIS ostensibly ends their campaign against Rojava. * Khafra Hussain, a monarchist, is elected President of Egypt. Hussain continues to stir talk of restoring the Egyptian Monarchy. 2023 * In a referendum vote, Rojava overwhelmingly votes to join Iraqi Kurdistan. The Kurdish Federation '''is formed. 2025 * A vote is held in Egypt on whether or not to restore the Monarchy. 63% of Egyptians vote "yes" and Egypt abandons Islam as their state religion and become a constitutional monarchy for the first time since 1953. Fuad II, deposed as an infant, becomes ruler of the new '''Kingdom of Egypt. However, Fuad immediately abdicates the throne to his son, Muhammad Ali, Prince of the Sa'id. * Palestine is granted independence from Israel. 2026 * President Hussain is narrowly re-elected President. While some attribute his victory to the restoration of the popular Monarchy, others claim election rigging. 2027 * Princess Noal gives birth to her and the King's fourth baby and the first to be born during their reign, a boy named Halim. 2028 * Civil unrest breaks out in Egypt over the presidency of Khafra Hussain; many claim that he has done nothing aside from taking credit for the return of the monarchy. 2034 * Fuad II dies of a heart attack at the age of 82; a state funeral is held in Cairo. 2035 * Many world militaries now incorporate laser weapons. 2038 * Hakim Abdullah is elected President of Egypt. * President Hussain leaves offices with horrendous approval ratings. 2040 * An incident occurs in March, in which a protestor, demonstrating against Abdullah's government, is shot and killed by a policeman, sparking outrage. 2041 * The Egyptian economy is dismal; the nation is in severe debt and unemployment is at an all time high. Protests and riots spark. President Abdullah's approval ratings are dreadful and following intense preasure to resign, Abdullah steps down. * Support grows for absolute monarchy among Egyptians who feel that the government is incompetent. 2047 * Egypt votes for absolute monarchy in a landslide. The Presidency is dissolved and the House of Representatives becomes essentially powerless. * King Muhammad begins repealing many of President Abduallah's economic policies. 2054 * Iran and Turkey grant Eastern and Northern Kurdistan independence. The two regions then merge with the Kurdish Federation which becomes simply, Kurdistan. 2057 * Egypt's economy has vastly improved and is the most second most powerful in Africa, behind South Africa. 2068 * King Muhammad dies. Egypt enters a time of mourning. His oldest child and son, Aahil becomes King. 2069 * Aahil and his entire family are killed in a drive-by shooting, Aahil was 53. His younger sister, Laiba, becomes Queen. Queen Laiba swears revenge for the murder of her brother and his family and orders an immediate "investigation". After a week, Laiba announces that the perpetrators were agents of the Islamic State. Egypt declares war on IS, beginning the Egyptian-Islamic State War. * Egypt launches a ground invasion of IS and begins bombing campaigns on cities such as Baghdad, Damascus and Amman. * Egypt captures Jordan in months. * Laiba legally changes her name to Nefertiti II '''and begins to dress similarly to an ancient Pharaoh. 2070 * Egypt captures most of western Iraq and enters Syria. * Nefertiti's Brother, '''Hatim, reportedly commits suicide. * Princess Noal, mother of Nefertiti, dies of natural causes. * Rumors spark that Nefertiti is worshipping the gods of Ancient Egypt. 2071 * Egypt captures Baghdad and assassinates IS Caliph, Abu Rahim al-Anbari. The official story being that al-Anbari drew a pistol on EAF soldiers as they breached the door to his room, before being shot. 2072 * Egypt captures Syria; ending the Egyptian-Islamic State War. The U.N. congratulates Egypt and asks them to restore government to the captured nations and withdraw. Nefertiti announces that Egypt will do so, but only following a decade, in order to maintain "stability". * Egypt begins constructing bases in their newly captured territories. 2073 * Egypt begins drafting civilians from the former Islamic State into the EAF. The U.N asks them to stop and release those already drafted. Nefertiti ignores the request and Egypt is economically sanctioned by several nations. 2074 * Egypt invades Sudan and take control of the country in seven months. Egypt then invades South Sudan and capture the nation by Thanksgiving. The U.S leads a Coalition and militarily intervenes, but fail to stop the Egyptians. The Egyptian Wars 'have officially begun. * Following a vote, the African Union suspends Egypt. * Egypt establishes an elite royal guard named the 'فوج الفراعنة (English: 'Pharaoh's Regiment'). The Regiment is similar to the Ottoman Janissaries , as members are drafted children aged 5+ from captured nations. When guarding the royal palace, members of the Regiment are armed with an electric bo staff in addition to a leg-strapped laser pistol. When in battlefield situations, members are armed with a laser assault rifle. * All Egyptian citizens are required to worship the gods of Ancient Egypt. All who do not comply are imprisoned. * Egypt is now being sanctioned by the majority of Europe (excluding the Eurasian Union) and some South American and Asian nations. The U.S and U.K embargo Egypt. Most African countries, fearing war and possible takeover, remain neutral. 2075 * Egypt invades Libya and claim victory by August. Egypt then invades Algeria and Chad. Chad falls by the end of the year. * A U.S Senator calls on the President to declare war on Egypt, sparking controversy. 2076 * Egypt captures Algeria, Alger and Mali. * The UK invades Egypt, forming a coalition with Germany, and Nigeria. The latter of whom, fears invasion of their own country. Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: Return of the Dynasty Category:Egypt